


Кто в Подземье всех милее

by Vargnatt, Veda



Category: Forgotten Realms, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малышам-дроу сказку про Белоснежку рассказывают совсем иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто в Подземье всех милее

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191967072.htm ).  
> Кроссовер с Белоснежкой.  
> У героев хитрые имена ;) Разгадывать тут - http://www.eilistraee.com/chosen/language.php
> 
> Иллюстрация к тексту - http://voidwraith-art.deviantart.com/gallery/#/art/Once-upon-a-time-in-the-Underdark-442336494?_sid=1bdca7de

Кориталь всегда считалась первой красавицей среди дочерей Дома Т’Пуули. Нет, все дочери Дома были прекрасны и по-своему притягательны, но снежно-белые, точно отмеченные паутиной Ллос волосы, рубиново-красные глаза и тонкие, нежные черты лица делали Кориталь особенной. О ее красоте ходила молва далеко за пределы владений Т’Пуули. И именно она спасла жизнь Кориталь.

Падения Дома Т’Пуули не ожидал никто. Казалось, что он твердо стоит в иерархии Гуаллидурта, ничем не уступая своим соседям, но и не превосходя их. Увы, Дом Ссин’урн доказал ошибочность этой иллюзии спокойствия. В Подземье вообще не следует чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Они напали ночью, перерезав простых воинов и рабов, как тупых рофов. Жрицы Т’Пуули пытались противостоять, но всего лишь дорого продали свои жизни. В живых осталась только Кориталь. Униженная, поставленная на колени, едва живая после боя, зато все еще способная дышать. Жрицей она была не самой могущественной – и ее мать, и старшие сестры гораздо дольше служили Ллос, снискав, как им казалось, больше благоволения богини. Но эта ночь показала Кориталь, что ее способности оказались бессильны там, где помогла выжить красота. Мать Верин Ссин’урн предпочла прелестную рабыню мертвой жрице.

Когда скованную по рукам и ногам Кориталь вели на вотчину Ссин’урн по безразличным улочкам ночного Гуаллидурта, скачущим с уровня на уровень, ветвящимся и прячущим в тенях многочисленные храмы Богини, в мыслях её проносились варианты собственного будущего. Последняя Т’Пуули заслужила жизнь одной только красотой, так что Мать Верин могла бы сделать девушку своей служанкой или отдать одной из дочерей. А могла веселья ради заставить её до кровавых мозолей на руках мыть полы где-нибудь в бараках. Кориталь с ужасом вздрагивала и старательно прогоняла из памяти рассказы о служительницах Ллос одного города в Северном Подземье, которые каким-то непостижимым образом превращали пленных жриц в драйдеров. Всё зависело только от настроения Ссин’урн и того, насколько её удовлетворил позор первой красавицы павшего Дома.

Но реальность оказалась несколько иной. Кориталь и предположить не могла, что её отдадут во владение мужчине. Силинрул Ссин’урн был сильнейшим магом Дома. Высокий дроу, совершенно сухой, с обожженным когда-то пламенем подбородком и застланным бельмом глазом – он показался Кориталь по-настоящему мерзким. Думала ли когда-то гордая красавица-жрица, что станет рабыней у мужчины? Да еще настолько отвратительного? Но Силинрул оставался магом, с которым, похоже, считалась даже Мать Дома, и Кориталь постаралась изо всех сил убедить себя: это выгодно, и неважно, что придется терпеть последующее невероятное унижение.

– Благодарю вас за подарок, – склонился Силинрул к руке Матери Верин. А когда выпрямился, взгляд его нашел Кориталь, и та слегка вздрогнула: маг смотрел на нее равнодушно, пусто, точно на очередную игрушку, которая скоро сломается, и придется покупать новую.

Впечатление её не обмануло – волшебник едва ли обращал внимание на свою рабыню. От Кориталь только и требовалось, что вовремя убирать лабораторию и покои мага, да не мешаться у него под ногами. Но Силинрул не терпел беспорядка.

Он непременно замечал и тонкий, почти невидимый, дневной слой пыли, и выставленные не в привычном порядке книги, и случайно передвинутые ларчики с компонентами для заклинаний. Маг никак не показывал, что недоволен Кориталь – просто снимал с пояса замысловато перекрученную волшебную палочку и молча обливал рабыню кислотой. Она тихо выла сквозь зубы, беспомощно забившись в угол, пока хозяин педантично приводил комнату в порядок. Т’Пуули ненавидела его и за это, и за толстый металлический ошейник, который каким-то образом прервал её связь с Богиней, не позволяя колдовать. Но не меньше она ненавидела себя саму за то, что никак не могла это прекратить.

Однажды Кориталь попыталась соблазнить своего хозяина, надеясь, что так сумеет если не подчинить его себе, то хотя бы задобрить. Он взял её всё так же отстранённо и холодно, будто бы давно превратился в настоящую нежить, после чего наказал очередным градом кислотных брызг. Кориталь пожалела, что подала ему идею, как ещё можно использовать красивую рабыню. До сих пор красивую – по какой-то причине Силинрул не трогал её лицо. Но она не строила иллюзий, что так будет всегда.

Кориталь изо всех сил желала как-то вырваться из власти своего господина, сбежать прочь, даже если ее ждет смерть в тенях Подземья – эта участь казалась рабыне в сто раз лучше нынешней беспомощности. Силинрул определенно не собирался отпускать ее, и, видя холодный рыбий взгляд мага, Кориталь не сомневалась, что за любую попытку побега он не просто убьет девушку, а использует ее в своих экспериментах самым рациональным образом. И Кориталь была уверена, что это – гораздо хуже простой смерти.

Но, видимо, кто-то из богов все же услышал ее молитвы – шанс представился довольно скоро. Хоть и не совсем такой, как Кориталь желала. Силинрул вернулся со встречи с Матерью Дома чем-то недовольный, даже, кажется, слегка расстроенный, и почему-то, поджав губы, поглядывал на свою рабыню. Он, как всегда, внимательно изучил кабинет, не найдя, впрочем, никаких изменений – Кориталь не потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться угождать своему господину хотя бы в таких мелочах. А после поманил к себе девушку и неожиданно грубо взял ее, словно вымещая скопившееся недовольство и раздражение. Кориталь чувствовала его напряжение в каждом резком рывке, но внимание ее привлекло другое – гнев настолько ослепил обычно равнодушного волшебника, что тот потерял всякое ощущение опасности. Он не заметил, как покорная, послушно принимающая свою участь рабыня вытащила его волшебную палочку. Пользоваться ей девушка не умела, но это было сейчас и не нужно. Дальше все получилось само собой – Кориталь внезапно развернулась и воткнула палочку острым концом в глаз своего мучителя. Волшебник заорал от боли, но девушка не дала ему опомниться, рванув ближайшую колбу со стола и разбив ее о голову Силинрула. Крик перешел в хрип, и что-то шипящее начало медленно разъедать кожу, лицо, кости волшебника, заставляя того биться в агонии на постели.

Кориталь нужно было бежать. Бежать, не оставляя следов убийства и даже намёка на то, что совершила его она. Рабыня знала, где маг хранил свои вещи: несколько волшебных палочек с неизвестными ей заклинаниями, плащ, зачарованный так, чтоб отводить взгляды от надевшего его, какие-то свитки и зелья. Из выдернутого из-под затихшего мага покрывала она соорудила узелок, в который свалила всё, что показалось ей полезным – в крайнем случае она могла бы это продать. Приглушающие шаги сапоги она бесцеремонно сняла с трупа и натянула на себя. Т’Пуули покосилась на небольшую жаровенку на столе мага и довольно улыбнулась – теперь ей оставалась самая малость.

Кориталь осторожно приоткрыла дверь и выглянула в тёмный коридор в надежде, что кто-то из прислуги обязательно окажется неподалёку. Тощая фигура, сгорбившаяся у соседней двери, усиленно тёрла пол тряпкой – богиня определённо улыбнулась последней из Дома Т’Пуули.

– Эй, Мирлисс! – зашипела Кориталь. – Мирлисс, иди сюда!

– Чего тебе? – Служанка даже не подошла к ней – подползла, волоча за собой мокрую тряпку. В отличие от Кориталь, Мирлисс родилась рабыней и завидовала угодившей в рабство аристократке – у неё и жизнь до этого была лучше, и служба у волшебника казалась непыльной.

– Мастер Силинрул попросил привести ему ещё одну девушку, – подмигнула Т’Пуули. Мирлисс была пускай и тощей, но одного роста с ней, так что подходила как нельзя лучше. – Заходи давай, а то он нас обеих накажет.

Второй раз повторять ей не пришлось – рабыня протиснулась в приоткрытую дверь, словно мышь. Раньше, чем она могла заметить мёртвого мага, Кориталь повалила её на колени и со всей силы ударила виском об угол стола – Мирлисс даже пискнуть не успела. Подтащив тело служанки поближе к кровати, девушка привязала к себе узел с вещами и завернулась в позаимствованный у бывшего хозяина плащ. С каким-то странным удовольствием она вырывала из ненавистных книг страницы, поджигала их на жаровне и раскидывала по комнате. Удостоверившись, что пожар точно охватит всю комнату, до неузнаваемости зажарив тела мага и вовремя подвернувшейся под руку рабыни, Кориталь перевернула жаровню и прошмыгнула в коридор, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

 

Темнота окутывала стены пещеры, заглушала звуки, давила на уши и глаза Кориталь, словно девушка была под водой. Зрение темных эльфов позволяло видеть даже в беспросветной мгле, но это не означало, что им всем такое нравилось.

Подземье встретило Кориталь только тьмой и пустотой тоннелей. Дроу редко выбиралась за пределы Гуаллидурта раньше, а потому боялась ожидавшего ее впереди. Но задерживаться в городе было нельзя. Да, она сумела выбраться из лаборатории мага, сумела проскользнуть по улицам города, будто простая рабыня, оставшись незамеченной, сумела убить ненавистного ей Силинрула и сбежать. Но стала изгоем. Пусть сейчас на нее никто не подумает, пусть будут считать мертвой – если кто-то обнаружит беглую рабыню, то прошлая жизнь у волшебника покажется ей благословением Ллос. Потому Кориталь решила направиться в глубины Подземья. Тогда, панически прячась в городе от любого чужого взгляда, она сочла эту идею прекрасной. Сейчас Кориталь жалела, что не изучила все возможности побега заранее и не поискала карты этой части Подземья.

Присев на выступающий из пола камень, девушка попыталась передохнуть. Она шла уже много часов, наобум сворачивая в лабиринте тоннелей то в одну сторону, то в другую и надеясь, что не встретит по дороге никого. Непривычные к длительным переходам ноги уже начали болеть, реагируя как на усталость, так и на слегка великоватую неудобную обувь. К тому же ей страшно хотелось есть. Прихваченное из кухни Силинрула продовольствие быстро кончилось, а слизывать мох со стен Кориталь пока еще считала ниже своего достоинства. Обхватив себя руками, дроу вздохнула. Кажется, в ее гениальном плане побега все-таки обнаружились пробелы.

И тут в темноте раздались шаги – звук, который одновременно и хотела, и боялась услышать. Удравшая рабыня давно потеряла направление, в котором был город, потому вполне могла напороться на патруль. Кориталь раздосадованно засопела и поспешила спрятаться за горкой камней, поплотней завернувшись в плащ. Шаги всё приближались, и она уже могла расслышать редко переговаривающиеся голоса и шипение ездового ящера. Дроу согнулась в три погибели под плащом и старалась даже не дышать, чувствуя, что неожиданные путники двигались по туннелю буквально в паре шагов от укрытия девушки. Когда Кориталь уже почти обрадовалась, что её не заметили, те вдруг остановились.

– Ну вот что он своими щупальцами машет? – после недолгой паузы заговорил один из них. – Машет и машет. Что он хочет-то?

– Он говорит, что тут кто-то есть, и этот кто-то прячется, используя магию, – отозвался второй голос – надменный и будто бы скучающий. – Но теперь – спасибо тебе ОГРОМНОЕ – своё преимущество мы потеряли. – Говоривший разочарованно вздохнул и добавил: – Но, поскольку этот кто-то один и до сих пор на нас не напал, то в этот раз ты, наверное, нас ещё не погубил.

Голоса смолкли, но Кориталь не обольщалась: вряд ли их обладатели пройдут стороной, зная, что где-то рядом затаилось нечто, использующее магию. Она осторожно просунула руку в свой импровизированный узел и стиснула рукоять волшебной палочки. Бывшая рабыня по-прежнему не умела ей пользоваться, но так чувствовала себя увереннее.

Шаги раздались совсем рядом, точно некто шел прямо на каменную кладку, за которой девушка сидела. У самой кромки, впрочем, шаги стихли, и послышался громкий чих.

– Апчхи! Апчхи!

– Чихун! – первый голос звучал крайне недовольно. – Что ты там делаешь?!

– Вынюхиваю, – откликнулся некто совсем рядом. Грубый низкий голос выдавал в нем дуэргара, а последующее за ним сморкание добавляло в речь нечто ее затрудняющее.

– Если там не припрятана чья-то заначка зирана, то ничего ты не найдёшь! – раздраженно отозвался второй голос, уже слышанный Кориталь. – Что можно вынюхать забитым носом посреди пещеры?

– Нап’гимер, д’говскую женщину, кото’гая тут сидит, – сообщил дуэргар, и в тот же момент Кориталь поняла, что ее укрытие не поможет.

Т’Пуули мысленно прокляла Силинрула за то, что ошейник отрезал её от божественной магии, и покрепче схватилась за палочку – она сильно сомневалась, что получится заставить ее работать, но надеялась в случае чего хотя бы уколоть обидчиков.

– Да ладно? – весело отозвался первый голос совсем близко.

В следующую секунду кто-то дёрнул за край плаща, разворачивая это подобие волшебного кокона, в котором надеялась спрятаться дроу. Кориталь вслепую выбросила вперёд руку с волшебной палочкой, но та всего лишь уткнулась в грудь наклонившемуся мужчине.

– Большое спасибо, – засмеялся он, поняв, что никакого заклинания за этим не последовало, и выкрутил палочку из рук бывшей рабыни. – И я вас очень рад видеть, милая барышня!

Девушка с непониманием задрала голову – из темноты на неё смотрели два светящихся зелёных глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Кориталь пискнула и вжалась в камни ещё сильней. Люминесцентные грибы на стенах позволили ей чуть лучше рассмотреть существо, склонившееся над ней: оно, как девушка посчитала по голосу, было мужчиной, и из-за тёмной кожи могло бы сойти за дроу, если бы не оказалось выше любого из виденных Т’Пуули мужчин чуть ли не вдвое. Существо клыкасто улыбалось, рассматривая девушку, но не предпринимало никаких враждебных действий. Приглядевшись ещё сильней, Кориталь заметила в его всклокоченных чёрных волосах пару небольших рожек и заключила, что перед ней или какой-то неизвестный ей демон, или, скорее всего, даже тифлинг.

– Там что, и правда женщина? – второй голос, доносившийся из темноты, казался удивленным.

– И прехорошенькая! – радостно подтвердил тифлинг. Его взгляд внимательно обшаривал помятую и грязную одежду Кориталь, а пальцы бездумно и беспечно крутили волшебную палочку. – Что ты здесь делаешь, красавица?

– Прошу вас… – бывшая рабыня даже не знала, кто это, но ничего хорошего от встреченной в Подземье компании не ждала. Лишь бы они не захотели отвести ее в город и не начали расспрашивать местных! Она унизится, даже встанет на колени, если надо, будет ублажать всех этих мужчин – только не снова к Дому Ссин’урн! – Прошу… Пощадите меня!

– Эхей, да мы тебя и не трогаем, – почесал в затылке тифлинг. А потом вдруг радостно встрепенулся. – Ты потерялась, красавица? Хочешь, мы тебя домой отведем?

– Что?! – недовольно вскричала темнота впереди сразу на несколько голосов. Один даже добавил в конце пару крепких словечек, характеризующих тифлинга не с лучшей стороны.

– Ну… или с собой заберем! – поправился тот. Он снова оглядел Кориталь, взгляд его предсказуемо зацепился за приятные выпуклости под ее одеждой. – Не можем же мы бросить беззащитную девушку одну посреди Подземья!

– Еще как можем, – пробурчал второй услышанный ею голос. – Подземье, приятель – явно не то место, где тебе стоит искать дев в беде.

Дроу мысленно согласилась с голосом, но вдруг вспомнила: припасы у неё закончились, ноги стёрлись в неудобных сапогах, а ошейник всё ещё не позволял колдовать даже для собственной защиты, и искренне пожелала, чтобы неожиданные знакомые передумали.

– Умник, ты иногда такой зануда, – протянул тифлинг. – Предлагаешь вот так её и оставить?

– Можешь перерезать ей горло, если тебе так жалко, – пробулькал голос, до того момента молчавший – у Кориталь от него сердце в пятки ушло. – Она всё равно не протянет тут одна. Странно, что ты протянул.

– Прошу вас, сжальтесь! – Девушка вцепилась тифлингу в ноги. – Я вам пригожусь! Я все свои вещи отдам, только возьмите меня с собой!

Тифлинг переглянулся со своими невидимыми собеседниками. Кориталь подумалось, что зря она сказала, будто у неё есть какие-то годные на обмен вещи – теперь её наверняка ещё и оберут.

– Ну Умник! Ну давай её возьмём? Ну тебе что, жалко?

– О боги, Весельчак, вот что ты заладил?! – прозвучал чуть ближе второй голос. Через несколько мгновений из-за тифлинга выглянул невысокий дроу с очень длинными волосами: посмотрел на девушку, на своего товарища, на волшебную палочку у него в руках – от вида последней у него будто бы глаза засияли. – Это ещё что такое? – пробормотал он, отбирая у тифлинга палочку. – Как интересно… Это ты у неё забрал? – Тот кивнул в ответ. – Женщина, у тебя есть ещё что-то такое? – помахав палочкой, спросил дроу. Кориталь утвердительно закивала головой. – Ладно… можешь забрать её, Весельчак. Только пусть отдаст вещи, как обещала.

Последней Т’Пуули снова удалось сохранить себе жизнь – на этот раз уже не красотою единой. Она растерянно протянула свой узелок, надеясь, что палочек, свитков и зелий будет достаточно.

Тот, кого тифлинг назвал Умником, осторожно распотрошил связанные вещи, и глаза его загорелись уж совсем жадно. Дроу прижал узелок к себе, запихивая в него отобранную палочку, и с интересом посмотрел на Кориталь.

– Где ты это достала, женщина?!

– Я… – Проклятье! Стоит ей рассказать, кто она такая – и этим доброхотам может прийти в голову за награду вернуть рабыню обратно. Они ведь уже забрали все, что могли, кроме ее тела! Кориталь еще сильнее прижалась к ногам тифлинга, у нее дрожали руки. – Я… нашла это! Прошу вас, я очень устала, так давно иду и почти ничего не помню…

– Ну да, конечно, – дроу фыркнул, выражая свое отношение к подобной истории. Кориталь со злобой подумала, что этот мужчина слишком много на себя берет, разговаривая с женщиной. Но спорить и выяснять правду дроу почему-то не стал. Развернувшись и прижимая к себе узелок, Умник направился обратно в темноту, на ходу бросив: – Отвечаешь за нее, Весельчак.

– Само собой! – радостно согласился тифлинг.

Кориталь только рот раскрыла, не веря, что у нее получилось. Усталость и напряжение последнего времени накатили как-то все разом, и стой она на ногах – непременно бы упала. Похоже, заметив состояние своей подопечной, Весельчак в одно мгновение подхватил изумленную девушку на руки.

– Не бойся, мы тебя не обидим! – подмигнул тифлинг, скаля острые зубы. В его объятиях Кориталь сразу почувствовала себя какой-то маленькой и удивительно легкой. – Конечно, если сама на рожон не полезешь.

Девушка промолчала, поскольку Весельчак как раз вынес ее к остальным своим спутникам. От вида столь разношерстной компании у Кориталь аж глаза на лоб полезли. По разговорам она, конечно, догадывалась, кому же могли принадлежать остальные голоса, но всё равно группа эта представляла собой примечательное зрелище – не часто можно встретить тифлинга, дроу, дуэргара и иллитида, которые не просто не пытаются убить друг друга, но и путешествуют вместе. От вида последнего Кориталь съёжилась – наверняка именно он и предложил прирезать её, у кого ещё мог быть такой мерзопакостный голос? Хорошо хоть не предложил пожертвовать девушку ему на обед.

– И, всё-таки, я против. – Крошечные, по сравнению с вытянутой головой, глазки иллитида уставились на девушку. – Вы, низшие расы, при виде самок тупеете. – Проницатель недовольно – насколько могла предположить Кориталь – качнул щупальцами. – Хотя, нашему Весельчаку это, конечно, не грозит. Куда уже дальше.

– Ну, решение уже принято. – Умник кашлянул, привлекая внимание к себе, и сменил тему: – А теперь давайте скорей возвращаться – и так достаточно протянули, – забираясь на спину ящеру, пропыхтел дроу. – Нас уже, поди, заждались.

Ехать на руках у тифлинга после долгих часов пути пешком было в каком-то смысле приятно – уютно и тепло, да и сам он занятно пах серой и пеплом. Кориталь даже ненадолго забыла обо всех своих злоключениях. И сама не заметила, как заснула.

Пробуждение было неожиданным – Весельчак не слишком аккуратно опустил ее на каменный пол. Открыв глаза, Кориталь обнаружила себя на берегу широкого подземного озера, воды которого уходили в темную даль, мешавшую разглядеть противоположный край. Дроу слез со спины ящера и отвел его куда-то за поворот – видимо, привязывать. А дуэргар и тифлинг тем временем вытаскивали из-за широкой каменной насыпи нечто среднее между лодкой и плотом, сколоченное явно не слишком опытным мастером. Спрашивать, зачем, было излишним, да и Кориталь опасалась пока привлекать к себе внимание без важных причин.

Компания весьма уверенно погрузилась в лодку, а Весельчак галантно перетащил туда на руках и свою подопечную. И пока дуэргар налегал на весла, Кориталь с интересом следила, куда же они плывут. Но появление острова со слегка светящимися огромными грибами посреди озера ее не слишком удивило – чего-то такого девушка и ожидала. Где еще можно чувствовать себя в безопасности в Подземье? Хотя и тут стоило бы поостеречься, разумеется.

Домик, в котором проживали ее спасители, оказался довольно невзрачной хибаркой, хоть и приличных размеров. Но Кориталь все равно с тоской вспомнила роскошные интерьеры и богатые покои резиденции Т’Пуули, ныне, вероятно, лежавшей в руинах. Огромные грибы, росшие на острове, давали достаточно света, чтобы не спотыкаться в темноте, и отбрасывали на камни причудливые тени.

Весельчак привел ее в маленькую комнатку, размером чуть больше кладовой, быстро выудил оттуда ворох старого тряпья, притащил откуда-то помятый матрас и явно остался доволен. Сама же Кориталь с ужасом поняла, что здесь ей и придется жить, видимо.

– Мы можем вернуть тебя обратно, откуда ты пришла, – предложил Умник, заметив на лице девушки недовольство.

– Нет-нет! – тут же отшатнулась Кориталь. В сущности, конура в домике посреди острова могла оказаться не такой уж плохой.

– А если ты хочешь остаться, придется как-то доказать свою полезность. Мы не будем кормить тебя только потому, что ты – женщина, – дроу поморщился, видимо, вспоминая какие-то неприятные моменты из своей жизни.

– Она может готовить нам и стирать! – немедля предложил Весельчак. – Наконец-то избавим Скромника от этих занятий! Ты же умеешь вести хозяйство, красавица?

– Я… да, умею, – поспешно закивала Кориталь, про себя радуясь хоть каким-то навыкам, полученным в рабстве. И заодно тому, что ей не предложили оплатить свое проживание иначе.

 

С тех пор Кориталь жила на грибном острове. Сперва вести существование простой служанки казалось девушке непосильным, у нее болели руки и спина, а хозяева дома часто оказывались недовольны результатами ее трудов. Благо, не так, как Силинрул. Но постепенно девушка пообвыклась, и жаловаться на нее перестали. Даже иногда хвалили очень приличную стряпню. А сама Кориталь наконец-то смогла без помех изучать своих «спасителей».

В доме обитало семеро существ, которых раньше девушка и представить не могла вместе. И звали они друг друга почему-то исключительно по прозвищам, весьма точно отражавшим характеры. Весельчак действительно был веселым и шебутным, развлекал друзей по вечерам многочисленными шуточками, песнями и сказаниями. Кориталь не назвала бы его умным парнем, но он относился к девушке определенно лучше прочих. И частенько поглядывал на нее с вожделением. Бывшая рабыня же пока старалась держать дистанцию, понимая, что может быстро надоесть тифлингу и останется даже без такой малой защиты. А защищать ее было от кого. Иллитид по прозвищу Ворчун совершенно точно не питал к спасенной девушке добрых чувств. Что пожиратель разума забыл в такой компании – Кориталь не спрашивала даже у разговорчивого Весельчака. Но сам по себе иллитид волновал ее куда меньше, чем его слуга Простачок – туповатый представитель людского племени. Вот уж кого она определенно не ожидала встретить в Подземье! Простачок выполнял при Ворчуне функции не то слуги, не то телохранителя, а то и все вместе. И вполне мог по его приказу сотворить с девушкой, не угодившей проницателю, нечто жуткое. Еще здесь жили крепкий подтянутый полуорк Скромник, до Кориталь ведущий некоторые дела по хозяйству, и следопыт Соня, оказавшийся дроу. Но первый постоянно пропадал у себя в комнате, почему-то жутко стесняясь появившейся в доме женщины, а второй всегда выглядел усталым и безостановочно зевал, ероша свои короткие белые волосы – видимо, ночью пропадал где-то вне острова. Весельчак однажды рассказал ей, что дроу стал таким после того, как Умник неудачно применил в бою заклятье Сна – тогда уснули не только враги, но и случайно попавший в радиус действия следопыт. Самым же странным в этой компании оказался дуэргар Чихун – совершенно невыносимое существо, постоянно лапающее Кориталь за все выступающие места, гнусавящее что-то с заложенным носом и не расстающееся с небольшим кожаным мешочком, набитым неким подозрительным порошком. Запах от него исходил ужасный, а поминутные чиханья в густую бороду заставляли девушку презрительно морщиться.

Больше же всех Кориталь интересовал Умник. Слишком хорошо поднаторевший в магии для простого наемника, дроу наверняка был таким же изгоем какого-нибудь погибшего Дома, как и сама Т’Пуули. Но волновало ее не это. Весельчак как-то проговорился, что дроу в своей импровизированной домашней лаборатории изучает всякие артефакты. И с тех пор Кориталь ни о чем не могла думать, кроме как о снятии своего ошейника. Ведь Умник наверняка мог бы ей помочь! Но хмурый щуплый дроу не выглядел ни альтруистом, ни существом, способным добровольно снять магический ошейник с явно владеющей хоть каким-то могуществом женщины.

Тогда Кориталь решила рискнуть и воспользоваться тем единственным преимуществом, которое у нее еще оставалось. Выносить дьяволов ошейник с каждым днем становилось тяжелее, и девушка была готова пойти на любые жертвы, лишь бы уничтожить его. А потому как-то вечером она прокралась в лабораторию дроу, намереваясь разрешить уже эту проблему.

Девушка прошмыгнула туда, когда все остальные жители лачуги разбрелись по своим делам, оставив Кориталь на хозяйстве, а волшебника – ковыряться в какой-то его очередной находке в гордом одиночестве. Даже бесполезного Простачка иллитид утащил за собой. Момент был как нельзя хорош, но Умник, казалось, так и не обратил внимания на появление служанки у себя в комнате, и она сумела как следует оглядеться.

Лаборатория Умника мало чем напоминала покои её бывшего хозяина-мага: вместо идеального порядка и чистоты, воспоминания о которых всё ещё заставляли бывшую рабыню дёргаться, там был форменный бардак – банки и склянки с зельями и компонентами свалены в кучу в углу и лишь чудом не разбиты, а древние фолианты на неизвестных Кориталь языках с заложенными между страниц свитками и волшебными палочками разбросаны по всей комнате. Видимо, как Силинрул мог отыскать свои вещи только на отведённых им местах, Умник должен был о них постоянно спотыкаться, чтобы не потерять из виду.

– Женщина, если ты что-то хотела – говори, – не поднимая головы от предмета, разложенного перед ним на столе, подал голос волшебник.

– Я хотела узнать, не нужно ли чего, – немедленно сориентировалась Кориталь.

– Не нужно, – отмахнулся Умник, явно не собираясь тратить больше своего времени на служанку.

Такое отношение Кориталь изрядно взбесило. Она была первой красавицей своего Дома, прекрасной и жестокой, а этот жалкий слизняк обращается с ней так, будто Кориталь Т’Пуули – пустое место! Поджав губы, девушка решительно направилась к волшебнику. Он пугал ее гораздо меньше, чем Силинрул. Да что там – Умник ее не пугал вообще.

– Но, может быть, ты устал, и я могу как-то помочь тебе снять напряжение? – Кориталь мягко положила руки ему на плечи. Умник был почти на полголовы ниже, и труда это не составило.

Он все-таки обернулся и даже соизволил заинтересованно приподнять бровь. Девушка к соблазнению волшебника подошла со всей ответственностью, не поленившись даже нормально вымыться и расчесать волосы.

– Это, конечно, было бы неплохо, – дроу ухмыльнулся. – Но что же ты потом попросишь за это снятие напряжения? – Видимо, не зря его прозвали Умником – Кориталь надеялась, что её игра была не настолько очевидной.

– Да зачем мне что-то просить? – промурлыкала девушка, пытаясь обнять волшебника. – Вы же меня спасли, могу я быть благодарной…

– Не настолько же, – Умник успел удержать ее за руки. Его красные глаза недовольно блеснули. – Желай ты отблагодарить кого-нибудь из нас – уже лежала бы в койке Весельчака. Признайся – что тебе надо?

Кориталь скрипнула зубами. Мужчина ей определенно попался не тот, которым можно запросто манипулировать. По крайней мере, сейчас.

– Я прошу… ты должен помочь мне снять эту штуку, – Кориталь выдернула из хватки волшебника руку и прикоснулась к ненавистному ошейнику. – Я схожу с ума, каждый день думаю об этом и не знаю, что делать. Ты же волшебник, изучаешь артефакты! Помоги мне!

Умник критически осмотрел металлическую штуковину – в глазах у него промелькнуло узнавание. Если он и не знал, как снять ошейник, то однозначно уже не раз видел такие. Волшебник опёрся спиной на стол и скрестил руки на груди.

– Хочешь, значит, вернуть себе жреческие силы, да? – фыркнул дроу. – И с какой же стати мне его снимать? Чтоб ты на следующее утро попыталась на нас напасть или призвать какого-то дальнего родственника Весельчака?

– Вас семеро, а я одна.

– Да, ты немного не в том положении, – Умник гаденько улыбнулся. – И всё-таки?

Кориталь задумалась. Сбегать с островка, пускай даже уже без ошейника, ей было крайне невыгодно – свою выживаемость в одиночку в бесконечных туннелях Подземья она теперь оценивала более здраво. Нападать на кого-то из приютившей её компании она тоже не собиралась – Умник и Чихун её раздражали, но не до такой степени, чтобы кидаться одной на семерых. Ей просто надоело это проклятое напоминание о рабстве, Силинруле и всём Доме Ссин’урн. Ей просто хотелось вновь чувствовать себя сильной жрицей.

– Я могла бы помогать вам на вылазках, – неуверенно протянула девушка, – лечить вас, например.

Самодовольная мина сползла с лица волшебника – в этом действительно был какой-то смысл.

– Ну, предположим. – Умник склонил голову набок, опять оценивающе глядя на Кориталь. – Я ещё не согласился! Но предположим. Ты продолжишь вести хозяйство или возомнишь себя Избранной Ллос, а полы и посуда должны будут мыться сами от одного твоего грозного взгляда?

– Если ты снимешь его, я готова мыть ваши проклятые полы и дальше, сколько угодно! – рявкнула Кориталь, согласная уже на все, лишь бы волшебник не передумал. – И готовить, и стирать, и штопать одежду, пока вы не поймаете себе другую рабыню! Только сними эту штуку с моей шеи! Если хочешь… я могу прямо сейчас доказать, что умею быть благодарной.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, – сухо ответил Умник, разворачиваясь куда-то к столу и начиная копаться в инструментах. Кориталь нахмурилась: ей впервые отказывали, да еще без всякого сожаления! Этот дроу раздражал девушку, но не признать за ним умного противника она не могла. И даже почувствовала легкое сожаление и обиду.

– Стой смирно, – велел обернувшийся Умник, пальцами направляя подбородок девушки вверх, а сам что-то делая с ее ошейником.

Кориталь серьезно нервничала – ведь хватит одного удара сейчас, чтобы лишить ее жизни и надежды на будущую месть. Но Умник работал спокойно, размеренно, то и дело прикладывая к шее девушки какие-то холодные инструменты и бормоча под нос словесные формулы неких чар. Прошло довольно много времени, пока Кориталь не услышала четкий щелчок и не почувствовала, как ошейник стягивают с нее. Она тут же потянулась к своей шее пальцами, лаская освободившуюся кожу с выражением блаженства на лице.

– Хм, знакомое клеймо, – протянул волшебник, рассматривая проклятый кусок металла, который последняя Т’Пуули ненавидела едва ли не так же сильно, как тех, кто его на неё надел. – Ссин’урн, да?

Умник взглянул на девушку как-то совсем по-другому, как никогда раньше не смотрел. В этом взгляде было и понимание, и даже какое-то подобие одобрения отчаянных попыток Кориталь избавиться от напоминаний обо всех тех страданиях и унижениях, что принёс в её жизнь Дом Ссин’урн.

Она коротко кивнула, не видя причин скрывать то, что уже и без подтверждения понятно. Маг до посеревших костяшек сжал ошейник в руке.

– Вот уж кого-кого, а их я хотел бы встретить только где-нибудь на дне Бездны, – тихо прошипел Умник, отбрасывая ошейник в дальний угол лаборатории. – Иди, занимайся… чем-то, чем обычно занимаются вернувшие себе Богиню жрицы, – бросил он, возвращаясь к работе, от которой его отвлекла Кориталь. – Мне надо подумать.

Девушка вылетела из его лаборатории буквально на крыльях, ощущая в себе отрезанные когда-то возможности, словно заново отросшую руку. С трудом Кориталь поборола желание той же ночью напасть на спящих обитателей домика, показав им, как следует относиться к жрице Ллос. Но все-таки пересилила себя. Пока эти олухи были ей нужны, пока еще могли пригодиться – лучше потерпеть. По крайней мере, здесь ее не обливают кислотой и не насилуют, а остальное можно пережить. Накопить силы, возможностей, союзников, чтобы когда-нибудь навсегда стереть с лица земли Ссин’урн. Умник мог бы стать таким полезным союзником – судя по всему, дроу пострадал когда-то именно от их Дома. Но предлагать совместную месть мужчине, который всего полчаса назад отверг Кориталь, она посчитала преждевременным. Нет, ей нужен скорее кто-то, кем можно управлять, а не нахальный самоуверенный интриган, того и гляди, сам пожелающий власти. Да как он вообще посмел отказать?!

Так, вынашивая планы мести ненавистным Ссин’урн и слишком переборчивому Умнику, Кориталь вернулась к себе в закуток. Она была свободна, вновь вернула силы и удачу, а значит, не все еще потеряно.

 

Компания спокойно приняла пополнение в лице новоиспечённой жрицы Ллос, пускай и не все были этому рады – Ворчун просто взбеленился, когда узнал. Иллитид и без того не жаловал её, а после возвращения Кориталь жреческих сил потерял даже те крохи доверия, которые сумели заронить в него увещевания Весельчака, что девушка ничего им не сделает. На вылазках Кориталь всё время чувствовала, как его маленькие злобные глазки неустанно следят за каждым её действием.

Блуждания по тёмным и смертельно опасным коридорам Подземья внесли в жизнь последней Т’Пуули понимание, с кем же её свела судьба. Она догадывалась, что бесконечные волшебные безделушки Умника не берутся из воздуха, потому не особенно удивилась, когда её впервые взяли на дело – ограбление небольшого, слабо защищённого каравана, хозяева которого, видимо, посчитали, что в такой близости от крупного города им ничего не угрожает. Перерывая товары разграбленного каравана, Кориталь жалела только об одном – что клейма на них были не Дома Ссин’урн. Она понимала, что Ссин’урн защищали бы своё добро куда лучше, но всё равно мечтала, как когда-нибудь лишит их всего, начав хотя бы с малого.

Девушка обнаружила, что на удивление легко ладит с различными животными. Ездовых ящеров, оставшихся от караванов, чаще всего приходилось забивать, поскольку животные защищали нагруженный на них товар чуть ли не яростней, чем охранники. Но с появлением в отряде Кориталь необходимость отпала: ящеры на неё не то что не бросались, напротив – подпускали дроу к себе и следовали за ней, куда бы она ни шла. Смотрелось это удивительно. Даже ящер Умника однажды сдался и позволил ей забраться к себе на спину, хотя обычно рычал и пытался покусать всех, кроме хозяина.

А уж как перепугались сами разбойники, обнаружив прущую через все Подземье за Кориталь стаю пауков! Не очень крупные, но способные доставить немало хлопот, они ластились к девушке и совершенно не обращали внимания ни на что вокруг. Стоило Кориталь где-то присесть, рядом с ней почти немедля оказывалась какая-нибудь жутковатая тварь, желающая непременно угодить прекрасной дроу. Нет, девушка, конечно, и до рабства всегда замечала, что живность ее любит – те же пауки в Ямах Дома никогда не кусали руки Кориталь, в отличие от конечностей сестер – но после снятия ошейника способности к очарованию зверей словно вышли из-под контроля, да еще и усилились. Бывшая рабыня только довольно потирала руки, понимая: это весьма полезно. Хоть какой-то толк от выдержанных ею мучений!

После первых вылазок Кориталь почувствовала себя в общей компании гораздо увереннее. Она больше не съеживалась в комок под взглядом Ворчуна, не взвизгивала позорно при шлепках Чихуна и громко смеялась вместе со всеми над остротами Весельчака. Правда, ей приходилось по-прежнему убирать и заниматься хозяйством, но соседи не делали девушке замечаний, даже когда та стала откровенно халтурить. Правда, недолго – ведь обслуживала она в том числе и себя, а потому совсем уж спустя рукава не работала.

Зато ей все же удалось переехать в комнату попросторнее. Точнее, Кориталь попросту заметила, что Соня посещает свои покои только ради дневного сна, и резонно предположила: следопыт может спать где угодно, потому вполне согласится обменяться с ней комнатами. К сожалению, Соня оказался упертым, не желая никуда переселяться. И девушке пришлось вновь прибегнуть к единственному доступному ей средству убеждения. В отличие от Умника, Соня возражать против «дружеского снятия напряжения» не стал, и Кориталь сама не заметила, как оказалась в его постели совсем без одежды. Правда, сладострастно извиваясь под следопытом, Кориталь в какой-то момент обнаружила отсутствие всякой реакции с его стороны. И с негодованием поняла, что Соня самым нахальным образом уснул прямо на ней… точнее, в ней. Крайне невовремя заглянувший что-то уточнить у следопыта Ворчун с презрением оглядел чуть похрапывающего дроу и пытавшуюся с писком выбраться из-под него обнаженную Кориталь, пробормотал: «Я же говорил, что самцы низших рас всегда тупеют при виде самок», и удалился. Впрочем, очередное унижение окупилось – у девушки теперь была своя комната. И еще Соня, которого время от времени приходилось снова «уговаривать», ублажая, но до первого его храпа Кориталь готова была потерпеть, а дальше ему уже становилось все равно.

Так могло длиться бесконечно, но все имеет свойство заканчиваться. Однажды Соня выяснил, что совсем неподалёку от их укрытия должен проходить караван Дома Ссин’урн. Караван небольшой и защищённый на удивление слабо, будто бы приглашающий поживиться за свой счёт. Это должно было насторожить если не саму Кориталь, то хотя бы Умника, но двое дроу слишком давно мечтали ужалить Ссин’урн, чтобы обратить внимание на такую мелочь.

Солдаты Ссин’урн, охранявшие караван, бросились врассыпную почти сразу, как только почувствовали на себе объединённую магическую мощь Умника и Ворчуна (Кориталь объяснила себе причины появления в этой разношерстной компании угрюмого иллитида именно его магическими практиками – она слышала, что проницатели не слишком жалуют своих соплеменников, ударившихся в изучение секретов волшебства. То, что разбойники терпели это злобное создание, она объяснила тем же – два мага всё же лучше, чем один). Защищать вверенные им товары охранники даже не попытались, что всё равно их не спасло – волшебство Умника заставило воинов набрасываться друг на друга, а тех, которым каким-то образом удалось избежать внушения, догнали их собственные ящеры, повинующиеся командам Кориталь вместо хозяйских.

Пока остальная компания набивала мешки краденым добром, девушка просто осматривала брошенные на землю товары. Одна коробочка, отлетевшая в сторону от разбитой повозки, привлекла ее внимание – серая, из полированного металла, с гербом Ссин’урн на крышке. Совсем небольшая, но явно ценная. Оглядевшись, Кориталь подобрала коробочку и спрятала за пазуху, решив открыть уже дома, дабы не делиться своей находкой с остальными. Она давно начала припрятывать кое-какие ценности для себя лично, и изменять этому правилу не собиралась.

Дома же, оставив компанию развлекаться в обществе Весельчака, Кориталь забилась в угол своей комнаты и открыла коробку. Та оказалась на самом деле шкатулкой, обитой изнутри мягкой тканью, на которой возлежал амулет. Кориталь сразу узнала паука Ллос, отдала должное искусной серебряной оправе и каменьям, вделанным в поверхность рисунка. Дорогая вещица, ценная – и определенно обязанная принадлежать жрице. Кориталь ухмыльнулась – медальон везли, скорее всего, Матери Ссин’урн, и та очень расстроится, не получив его. Какая жалость! Зато амулет с честью будет носить Кориталь, как напоминание о последующей мести своим врагам. Ухмыльнувшись, девушка представила, как в нем будет стоять, подпирая ногой тело Верин Ссин’урн, как отдаст «своим» разбойникам на потеху ее дочерей, как перекосится лицо Умника, когда тот увидит Кориталь с новым украшением… И дроу решительно нацепила на себя амулет. Но стоило ему коснуться кожи девушки – глазки паука вдруг вспыхнули, и не успела Кориталь среагировать, как паучок дернулся, суча лапками, и, ловко подпрыгнув, укусил ее за шею. Девушка вскрикнула, пытаясь оторвать паука, но тело вдруг стало таким мягким, таким неподатливым, а сознание медленно уплывало куда-то вдаль…

Когда в комнату явился Соня, потребовать от Кориталь очередную порцию «дружеского общения», то обнаружил девушку лежащей ничком на кровати без движения. От причудливого жреческого амулета, который она припрятала, остались лишь цепочка и оправа, в которой никакого паука уже не было.

Удостоверившись, что признаков жизни Кориталь не подаёт, Соня поспешил рассказать об этом остальной компании.

– То есть как это – померла? – не поверил Умник. – С ней же всё в порядке было – ни царапинки в бою не получила.

Соня только растерянно пожал плечами и, приложив все свои силы, сдержал зевоту. Разбойники переглянулись и бросились в комнату, которую делили между собой вечно сонный следопыт и Кориталь.

– Да, д’говская женщина не дышит, – пощупав девушку, прогнусавил дуэргар. – Совсём мё’гтвая.

Волшебник-дроу протиснулся следом за Чихуном и критическим взглядом прошелся по комнате – ни следов чужого присутствия, ни чего-то подозрительного он не обнаружил.

– Ничего не понимаю, – раздосадовано буркнул Умник, заметив на шее Кориталь маленький след от укуса. – Пауки жриц Ллос не кусают, а её так вообще ни одно животное не трогало – будто она друид какой.

– Умник, ты же не хочешь сказать, что тут где-то по комнате ползает многоногое чудовище, яд которого убил жрицу вашей паучьей богини так быстро, что она даже пискнуть не успела? – Щупальца иллитида беспокойно закачались.

– Очень может быть, что ползает, – кивнул маг. Все, кроме него и Сони, сделали несколько шагов к выходу. – Но это подозрительно.

Пока второй дроу блуждал по комнате, пытаясь высмотреть, не притаилось ли где смертоносное членистоногое, Умник ещё раз пригляделся к мёртвой жрице – на этот раз ему в глаза бросилось большое кольцо на серебряной цепочке, висевшее у Кориталь на шее. Волшебник снял с тела украшение – металл приятно покалывал пальцы заключённой в нем магией. Его определённо стоило рассмотреть поближе.

Остальных же обитателей дома, судя по всему, больше интересовала сама смерть девушки, чем её обстоятельства.

– Что же мы теперь будем делать без нашей красавицы? – причитал в коридоре тифлинг, заметно растерявший всё своё веселье.

– Это же опять п’гидётся ж’гать ст’гяпню Ск’гомника! – страдальчески заметил Чихун, отчего и без того расстроенный полуорк смутился окончательно.

– Кто же нас теперь лечить будет? – продолжал хныкать Весельчак.

Иллидит молчал, но по растерянному шевелению щупалец было понятно, что он не рад смерти эльфийки, а скорее огорчён – ведь теперь некому бурно реагировать на его недовольные комментарии.

– Эй, глянь. – Соня вынырнул из-под койки, зевнул и протянул Умнику небольшую блестящую коробочку. – Твоё что-то или…?

– Или, – кивнул волшебник, заметив гравировку Ссин’урн на крышке. – Похоже, глупая женщина решила припрятать от нас часть сегодняшней добычи, но не рассчитала, что безделушка может быть защищена не только солдатами. Хотя… – протянул Умник, снова глядя на серебряную подвеску. Он отложил шкатулку и сделал несколько движений ладонью над украшением. – Всё гораздо интересней.

Магия, след которой остался в металле, была не простой ловушкой против неосмотрительных воров – она предназначалась именно Кориталь и на самом деле даже не убила девушку. Умник про такие заклятья слышал, но как их отменять, не знал. Точнее – знал, что отменять их могут только те, кто накладывал чары. Похоже, Ссин’урн все-таки нашли свою беглую рабыню. А рабов просто так они никогда не отпускают. Умник до боли в пальцах сжал остатки амулета.

– Боюсь, у женщины серьезные проблемы, – объявил волшебник. – Она по дурости влезла в ловушку, расставленную именно для нее. И сейчас пребывает в состоянии… я бы назвал это чем-то вроде магического сна. К сожалению, разбудить ее мы вряд ли сможем. Заклятие способен снять лишь тот, кто его накладывал.

– И что же делать? – уточнил Скромник, с жалостью поглядывая на девушку.

– Ничего, – поджал губы Умник, тоже бросив на распростертое тело взгляд. – Разве что поймать кого-то из Ссин’урн, но здесь ведь не угадаешь. Да и в город нам вход заказан, а просто пойти погулять по Подземью вряд ли кто-то из них решится. Так что придется смириться.

– И просто так оставить ее спящей дальше?! – недоуменно воскликнул Весельчак.

– Ну, думаю, мы перенесем женщину куда-нибудь в другое место – ни к чему Соне в комнате полутрупы, – начал рассуждать Умник. – Или выкинем тело в озеро – все равно она вряд ли очнется. Я могу забрать ее… на опыты.

– Я имел ввиду – мы должны что-то сделать, дабы помочь ей! – возмутился Весельчак. – Умник, ты же маг, ты можешь придумать какую-нибудь… ну, штуку, чтобы Кори очнулась!

– И как ты это себе представляешь? – приподнял бровь волшебник. – Что я оживлю ее волшебной палочкой? Или поцелуем? Пора бы перестать верить в сказки, Весельчак.

– Погоди, а как же то чудовище, что ее убило?! – вернулся к более всего волновавшей его теме Ворчун.

– Это чудовище предназначалось для Кориталь. Если оно кого и укусит – вы даже не обратите внимания. Бояться нечего.

Повисла пауза, в ходе которой взгляды присутствующих все равно обратились к почти бездыханной дроу.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Умник, – надо бы её куда-то перетащить, а потом видно будет.

Иллитид несколько раз колыхнул щупальцами в сторону девушки, и Простачок, взвалив тело на плечо, утащил дроу в её старую комнатушку, где Кориталь предстояло покрываться пылью, пока товарищи не обнаружат способа её расколдовать.

– И не смей её есть – мы всё видим, – покосился на Ворчуна тифлинг.

– Было бы там, что есть, – отозвался тот, закатив глаза. – Но не валяться же глупой самке посреди дома?

 

С момента погружения Кориталь в насланный на неё магический сон прошло много дней, и, хотя Умник и Ворчун пытались обойти колдовство Ссин’урн, ничто девушке не помогало. Разбойники приуныли – оказалось, что в компании жрицы им жилось значительно приятней и веселей. Она и готовила получше Скромника, и убирать навострилась неплохо, и даже одежду штопала как-то по-особенному. Пусть и была той еще стервой, да еще в любой день могла на них напасть и перебить во сне – красавица-дроу успела как-то влиться в компанию и стать ее частью. Даже ящер Умника тосковал по ней, тыкаясь мордой в плечо хозяина, будто интересуясь: «Ну когда же придет та милая барышня? Когда?». У волшебника, увы, ответа не было: он и сам хотел бы знать. Кориталь находилась в своей комнатушке, точно просто прилегла на секунду, но ничто не могло ее разбудить. А они пытались! Даже Чихун желал попробовать, хотя в исцеляющую силу его личных запасов зирана, отложенных «на чёрный день», никто все равно не верил. По дому так и гуляло чувство опустошенности, словно в один миг разбойники разом осиротели.

Но это не мешало им заниматься делом. Когда вернувшийся с разведки Соня, зевая, доложил, что из Гуаллидурта вышла небольшая группа дроу, компания отправилась выяснять, кто же выбрался из города в такое неспокойное время и нельзя ли чем-то у них поживиться. Затаившись среди камней, разбойники внимательно проводили взглядами пятерку вооруженных мужчин-дроу и сопровождаемую ими молоденькую жрицу. Взять с этих проходящих мимо было нечего, но Умник вдруг прищурился, скрипнул зубами и рванулся вперед, точно ужаленный в задницу. Остальной компании ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как последовать за чокнутым волшебником. А тот уже забрасывал группу дроу магией и явно не собирался останавливаться.

Сражение получилось жарким, но внезапность атаки и наличие в группе двух магов сделали свое дело. Разбойники обошлись несколькими порезами у Простачка, глубокой царапиной на боку Сони и отрезанным кончиком уха Чихуна, тогда как их противники лежали в лужах собственной крови и уже никогда не смогли бы подняться. Все, кроме молоденькой жрицы, которую ударил по голове Скромник еще в начале боя. Совсем юная дроу, но очень хорошенькая: с серебристыми длинными волосами, заплетенными в косу, расходящимися к краю глаз снежно-белыми бровками, тонкими чертами лица и пухлыми губками. Вставший над ее телом Умник некоторое время изучал худенькую жрицу, а потом скривился, присел рядом и подцепил висящую на ее плаще бляху с гербом Дома.

– Ссин’урн, – прошипел волшебник, и Ворчун, подошедший было к нему узнать, почему потребовалось нападать на дроу так неожиданно, предпочел промолчать.

– Не из тех ли Ссин’урн, что заколдовали нашу красавицу? – Рядом с магами внезапно появился Весельчак. – Симпатичная такая…Эээ, то есть, я хотел сказать – может, она знает, как помочь Кори?

– Я тоже об этом подумал, – кивнул Умник. – Оттащим её в дом и поговорим по душам. – Волшебник зло улыбнулся – даже если эта девица не знала ничего, он наверняка нашел бы ей применение в своих экспериментах с артефактами.

Пребывающую без сознания жрицу крепко-накрепко связали и отнесли в лачугу на острове, где Умник, посмеиваясь над ироничностью ситуации, застегнул на её шее тот самый ошейник с клеймом Дома Ссин’урн, который когда-то блокировал связь Кориталь с Богиней. Девушка пришла в себя от болезненного, пускай и достаточно лёгкого, удара электричеством.

– Ну, здравствуй, Ссин’урн, – насмешливо улыбнулся волшебник. – Можешь прямо сейчас попытаться воззвать к Ллос – чтобы понять всю плачевность своего положения.

Судя по напряженному лицу жрицы – та именно этим и пыталась заняться. Но, разумеется, ошейник действовал и на представительницу Дома, где был создан. Отчаявшись дозваться до богини, девушка затравленно посмотрела на нависшего над ней волшебника.

– Что вам нужно? – спросила она, и голос ее при этом не дрогнул.

– Я прямо не уверен… – в притворной задумчивости вздохнул Умник, оборачиваясь к друзьям. – Как вы считаете: начнем с отрезания пальцев или простого допроса?

– Смотря, что женщина знает, – колыхнул щупальцами Ворчун. Простачок кивнул за его спиной в такт этому движению.

– Да что бы ни знала – пусть рассказывает! – вмешался Весельчак, искренне переживающий за Кориталь.

– Я бы применял пытки только в крайнем случае, – осторожно высказался Скромник, стараясь не смотреть на единственное оставшееся на девушке откровенное платье.

– А, может, спег’ва она пог’аботает для нас, как пг’остая баба? Никогда не тг’ахал дг’овов, – хрюкнул в бороду Чихун, отрываясь от содержимого своего подозрительного мешочка.

Соня ничего не предложил, но смачно зевнул в кулак, таким образом не высказав определенной позиции по поднятому вопросу.

– М-да, похоже, мнения разделились, – ухмыльнулся Умник, возвращаясь к жрице. Его улыбочка крайне не понравилась девушке – она даже слегка вздрогнула. Волшебник наклонился, схватив связанную дроу за подбородок, и спросил: – И как же тебя зовут, Ссин’урн? Кто ты такая?

– Куэсс, – ответила она, возможно, просто не видя причин скрывать подобную информацию. – Я – Куэсс Ссин’урн, младшая дочь Матери Верин…

– Какое несказанное везение! Больше нам повезло только, поймай мы саму старую шлюху Верин. – Умник чуть ли не приплясывал на месте. – Ты, Куэсс, наверное, уже узнала симпатичную безделушку на своей шее – именно она и не позволяет тебе связаться с Ллос. И ты, конечно же, догадываешься, откуда она у нас. – Девушка продолжала молчать, зло глядя на болтливого мага. – Так вот, нас интересует, что ты знаешь о заклятии, которое Ссин’урн наложили на свою сбежавшую красавицу-рабыню.

– Ничего не знаю, – угрюмо отозвалась Куэсс.

– Скромник, как думаешь, это уже достаточно крайний случай? – Полуорк не ответил, а волшебник тем временем выудил из-за пояса уже успевшего задремать Сони зубчатый охотничий нож. – Я вот думаю, что достаточно. Куэсс, ты левша или правша? А хотя, неважно.

Умник вытянул связанные руки пленной Ссин’урн на стол, зафиксировал левый мизинец и с силой несколько раз двинул ножом. Послышался хруст, и последняя фаланга, сопровождаемая тонкой струйкой крови, слетела на землю. Глаза девушки расширились, она закричала и дёрнулась, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки мага.

– Ты всё ещё ничего не знаешь? Даже если мы покажем тебе вот эту вещицу? – Дроу кивнул на Ворчуна, приподнявшего цепочку с оправой от амулета, подосланного Домом Ссин’урн для Кориталь. – Совсем ничего не напоминает?

– Нет!

– Какая жалость, – пожал плечами Умник. – Тогда продолжим.

Он вновь придержал в удобном положении руку жрицы, отпилив всё тот же палец по следующую фалангу. Куэсс тихонько завыла, продолжая дергаться от боли, пытаясь вырваться. Что дроу, что иллитид могли бы без труда вытащить из головы девицы любую информацию, но их, судя по всему, пока устраивали пытки.

– А теперь?

Девушка отрицательно замотала головой, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать, за что лишилась мизинца окончательно – нож противно скрипнул по кости, спиливая палец по самую костяшку. Кровь обильно заливала стол.

– Ладно, хорошо, я всё расскажу!!! – закричала младшая Ссин’урн, видимо, понимая, что Умнику ничего не стоило лишить её всех пальцев.

Волшебник с сожалением остановился, вертя нож в руках. Ему явно хотелось продолжить веселье.

– Так ты знаешь способ снять с Кориталь заклинание? – уточнил он, заглядывая в глаза девушке.

– Я… я представляю… – дрожа, ответила жрица. – Это моя мать накладывала чары, но я помогала ей... И могу попытаться снять заклинание…

– Попытаться? – тут же уцепился за слово Умник.

– Я не могу… дать гарантию, что одной меня для ритуала хватит, – закусив губу, ответила Куэсс, баюкая покалеченную руку. – Но я постараюсь изо всех сил, клянусь!

– Лучше бы тебе не нарушить этой клятвы, – недовольно пробормотал Ворчун.

Поставленная на ноги девушка кое-как добрела до чулана, где почивала на своей постели Кориталь. При виде бывшей рабыни в лице Куэсс вдруг что-то слегка изменилось, словно она впала в задумчивость от воспоминаний.

«И не пытайся нас обманусь, дроуская самка», – снова зазвучал в голове Ссин’урн булькающий голос иллитида. – «Я пойму, если ты что-то задумала, и тогда узнаю нужный ритуал, просто пожрав твой мозг».

По спине жрицы пробежал холодок – она ни секунды не сомневалась, что проницатель так и поступит.

– Но вы должны будете, – она неуверенно замялась, – развязать меня и снять ошейник. Мне нужно воззвать к Богине во время ритуала.

Разбойники переглянулись, и дуэргар, противно хлюпнув носом, снял с Куэсс путы – узлы были настолько хитрыми, что девушка не смогла даже уловить всю последовательность действий Чихуна. Она с хрустом потянулась, разминая затёкшие конечности, и левая рука отозвалась тупой болью – жрица старалась даже не смотреть на оголённую костяшку, оставшуюся на месте её пальца. Но хотя бы боль стала уже не настолько острой.

Жрица почувствовала прикосновение холодного металла сзади шеи – обе руки Умника были заняты инструментами, которыми он снимал ошейник. Она подумала, что могла бы ударить мага в тот же момент, как сдерживающий её магию артефакт свалится на землю, но быстро опомнилась – ей, раненой и уставшей, вряд ли удалось бы даже сбежать, не то что сражаться с семью готовыми к предательству разбойниками, как минимум двое из которых были магами. Да и недобрый взгляд крошечных глазок иллитида, который она поймала на себе в тот момент, явно намекнул Куэсс, что стоило бы играть по правилам.

– Еще мне потребуются свечи, чаша с водой, обработанный алмаз и хоть какой-нибудь нож, – заявила жрица, когда ошейник был снят. – И залечить свою… рану, – она приподняла покалеченную руку. – Мне нужны обе руки – иначе может не получиться.

– Что-то больно высокие у тебя запросы, – фыркнул Ворчун.

– Это всё необходимо, – ответила Куэсс хмуро.

Весельчак быстро сбегал куда-то на кухню и принес девушке чашу и несколько свечей, пока она накладывала на себя слабое исцеляющее заклинание, годное лишь на то, чтобы унять боль и срастить кожу над костяшкой. Поморщившись, Умник предоставил из своей лаборатории блестящий маленький камешек, который выковырял недавно из найденного артефакта. Нож в руки жрице давать никто не спешил, но та заявила, что без него ничего проводить не сможет. Тогда Соня вытащил из-за пояса маленький кинжал, успевший чуток затупиться, но все еще вполне способный резать.

Расставив зажженные свечи вокруг тела Кориталь и встав перед ним на колени, Куэсс начала ритуал. В отличие от накладывания чар на амулет, ритуал обратного хода заклинания был короче, не требовал жертвоприношений и носил больше традиционный характер, чем практический. Все завязывалось в основном на крови. Когда Куэсс закончила произносить над чашей речитатив, бросила в нее камень и взялась за кинжал, разбойники напряглись. Но девушка только резанула по руке Кориталь, накапав в чашу немного крови, а затем – по своей ладони, добавив собственную кровь туда же. После очередного песнопения с воззванием к Ллос, Умнику показалось, что вода в чаше на мгновение стала прозрачной. Но только на мгновение. Что бы там ни творила жрица, оно явно работало.

Куэсс еще немного поколдовала над сосудом, затем часть воды вылила на порезанную руку Кориталь и влила в рот спящей девушке. Оставшуюся воду она выпила сама – одним глотком. Затем вдруг наклонилась к бывшей рабыне и запечатлела на ее губах длинный глубокий поцелуй.

Разбойники так опешили, что даже не сразу заметили, как вдруг зашевелилась Кориталь.

Сперва девушка и сама не сориентировалась. Она лежала на чем-то относительно мягком, кто-то страстно целовал ее, а вокруг витал запах горячего воска и крови. Словно Кориталь проспала какую-то важную часть жреческого обряда, и проснулась в момент начинающейся оргии. Глаза открывать не хотелось совершенно. Девушка ответила на поцелуй, привычно обнимая своего партнера и прижимая к себе, хотя собственные руки показались ей какими-то ватными и усталыми. У нее вообще ныло все тело, хотя голова была кристально чистой и даже не содержала никаких мыслей, кроме появившегося после пробуждения желания. Партнер ее – судя по упругой груди, женщина – на секунду замерла, когда Кориталь углубила поцелуй, но тут же сама подалась вперед.

– Простите, мы не мешаем вам? – раздался над головой до безобразия знакомый и ехидный голос, который Кориталь могла бы опознать даже в посмертии.

Она мгновенно все вспомнила и распахнула глаза. На коленях перед Кориталь сидела только что целовавшая ее девушка-дроу – чуть моложе самой Кориталь, не настолько красивая, но все равно весьма симпатичная. Была бы, не носи она на груди символ Дома Ссин’урн. За ее спиной толкалась вся знакомая компания разбойников во главе с насупленным Умником.

Кориталь оттолкнула от себя девицу и резко села, хватаясь за место укуса заколдованного паука. В глазах ненадолго потемнело, но это не помешало ей с подозрением и злостью воззриться на Ссин’урн – она пыталась вспомнить, видела ли её при Матери Верин. Девушка показалась испуганной и забитой, как и сама Кориталь, когда Дом Т’Пуули рухнул, а она, единственная выжившая, превратилась в рабыню при жутком Силинруле. Кориталь заскрипела зубами от воспоминаний и вдруг поняла, кто же перед ней.

Зашипев, точно змея, она повалила Куэсс Ссин’урн, младшую дочь Матери Верин, на пол и вцепилась ей в горло обеими руками. Если бы Скромник вовремя не оттащил Кориталь, Т’Пуули наверняка придушила бы вернувшую её к жизни жрицу. Воспользовавшись суматохой, Умник подскочил к полулежавшей на полу Куэсс и застегнул на шее жрицы ошейник.

– Спокойно, она не опасна, – усмехнулся волшебник, отряхивая руки. Жрица схватилась за шею – но было уже поздно.

– Эта тварь… эта тварь… откуда она здесь?! – воскликнула Кориталь, когда приступ ярости миновал. Но Скромник на всякий случай не выпускал девушку из рук.

– Младшая Ссин’урн оказалась настолько беспечна, что прогуливалась по Подземью всего лишь в компании пятерых бойцов, – ответил Умник. – Старая дрянь Верин наверняка уже нашла трупы… Но вряд ли станет искать пропавшее тело дочки.

– Вот уж повезло, – согласилась Кориталь, жутковато улыбаясь. От этого ее оскала у Куэсс немедля побежали мурашки по спине. – А теперь, будьте любезны, поясните: что вообще произошло? И почему эта маленькая сучка меня целовала?!

Разбойники было начали говорить хором, но Умник и Ворчун угомонили остальных и вдвоем рассказали о произошедшем с девушкой злоключении. Кориталь слушала внимательно, только время от времени переспрашивая или презрительно поджимая губы. В ее голове постепенно сложилась вполне определенная картина, и она девушке отнюдь не нравилась. Ведь выходило, что Ссин’урн знали: Кориталь выжила, находится на проживании у разбойников и помогает им грабить караваны. Но как они догадались?! И почему решили воспользоваться пауком, а не убили ее сами?

Впрочем, к чему задавать кучу вопросов самой себе? Кориталь перевела задумчивый взгляд на все еще сидевшую на полу Куэсс, и та вздрогнула. Как же удачно, что Умник догадался лишить ее силы!

– Что же… выкупа за эту шлюшку вы не получите все равно – матери Верин не нужна дочь, которая не смогла отбиться от горстки разбойников, – обратилась Кориталь к приятелям, улыбаясь от предвкушения. – Не оставите нас наедине ненадолго? У меня накопилось несколько вопросов…

– Кори, ты уверена?.. – начал было Весельчак, но, поймав на себе предупреждающий взгляд, поспешил ретироваться вместе с остальными.

Когда дверь за разбойниками закрылась, Кориталь заметила, как взгляд Ссин’урн метнулся к оставшимся после ритуала вещам и сразу же померк: кто-то всё-таки догадался, что оставлять в одной комнате двух женщин-дроу и нож – не лучшая идея. Но Т’Пуули он нужен и не был – зажав в руке оправу от злосчастного амулета, она обмотала вокруг кулака цепочку и нависла над Куэсс:

– Как там старая сука Верин? Сильно расстроилась, когда я спалила лабораторию её драгоценного Силинрула вместе с самим одноглазым ублюдком? – Не дожидаясь ответа, она с размаху ударила пленную жрицу по лицу, оставив на щеке той тонкую кровавую полосу от цепи.

– Мать всё равно найдёт тебя, – выплюнула Куэсс, падая на спину. – Найдёт и убьёт, как любого посмевшего бежать раба.

Девушка попыталась закрыться руками от следующего удара по лицу, но Кориталь вместо этого пнула её по рёбрам и схватила за растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Раба? – Т’Пуули резко дёрнула голову второй дроу вверх. – Рабский ошейник я сейчас вижу только на тебе, Ссин’урн. – Она ещё раз ударила Куэсс по лицу обёрнутым цепочкой кулаком, разбивая пухлые губы. – Как Верин поняла, что я жива?

– Богиня благоволит Матери Верин!

– Чушь! – Кулак Кориталь с силой врезался в подбородок младшей Ссин’урн, от чего её голова резко мотнулась назад, и девушка вновь повалилась на спину. Т’Пуули несколько раз ударила её ногой в живот, прежде чем Куэсс заскулила и свернулась клубочком на полу. – Отвечай, тварь!

– Это была одна из служанок… – все-таки всхлипнула жрица. – Она слышала, как ты звала другую девушку… Но тела нашли только два… Кто еще мог додуматься до такого?!

Куэсс прекратила всхлипывать и вытерла лицо, размазывая по нему кровь и слезы. Вздохнув, она приподнялась, смотря прямо на свою обидчицу. Кориталь же вдруг девица показалась настолько юной и беззащитной, что немедля захотелось растоптать эту невинность ногами. Даже кровь на лице не портила маленькую сучку.

– Я не хотела тебя убивать – думала, ты сдохла уже сама, – сморщилась Куэсс, потирая ошейник. – А и не сдохла бы… Какая разница?! Но Мать Верин считает, что одна сбежавшая рабыня способна принести вреда больше, чем десяток свободных врагов. Я ей не верила…

– Надо же – твоя шлюхастая мамаша оказалась права, – ухмыльнулась Кориталь, наклоняясь и хватая девицу за волосы, наматывая их на ладонь, как до того – цепочку с амулетом, заставляя Куэсс поднять голову и смотреть в глаза своей мучительницы. – Она умная тварь. А вот тебе еще стоило бы поучиться.

Кориталь так натянула кулак, что Куэсс вынуждена была встать на колени. С ее разбитых губ сорвался короткий болезненный стон. Вот такая она бывшей рабыне очень нравилась: еще не сломленная, но уже почти раздавленная, стоявшая на коленях и вся в ее власти…

– Давай-ка я преподам тебе пару уроков прямо сейчас, – едва ли не мурлыкнула Кориталь, свободной рукой ухватив девицу за левую грудь, а губами впившись в чужие, изнывающие от боли и до сих пор кровившие, губы. Куэсс дернулась назад, но хватка у бывшей рабыни оказалась жесткой, и после рывка только усилилась. Ссин’урн коротко пискнула, когда рука Кориталь, несколько раз огладив грудь, скользнула вниз, сначала на живот, потом ко внутренней стороне бёдер, забравшись под юбку разорванного платья.

– Кориталь, у тебя там всё хорошо? – Дверь каморки резко распахнулась, открывая стоящим на пороге Скромнику и Ворчуну извивающуюся в руках Т’Пуули пленницу. – Эээ… – Полуорк поспешил отвернуться. Но дроу даже не обратили на вошедших внимания.

– У них явно всё… хорошо, – булькнул иллитид, неодобрительно дёрнув щупальцем. – Низшие расы… – Ворчун, уходя, сказал ещё что-то, но уже настолько неразборчиво, что никто, кроме Простачка, наверное, понять его не смог.

 

План по свержению Матери Верин женщины начали разрабатывать уже на следующий день. Ссин’урн сама предложила свою помощь в обмен на снятие ошейника и убийство всех ее сестер. Кориталь хотела мести, а Куэсс явно рассчитывала занять освободившееся место Матери Дома. Одной, разумеется, это было бы неопытной жрице не по плечу, но вдвоем – совсем другое дело.

– Мы сможем! – горячо уверяла Куэсс, лаская любовницу по ночам. Она всегда была нежна с ней, тогда как Кориталь предпочитала обращаться с юной Ссин’урн в постели жестко и грубо. – Верин не ожидает нас двоих. И в этом – наше преимущество! Нельзя терять времени!

Чувствуя, что наклевывается нечто глобальное, притихли даже разбойники, стараясь не мешать заговорщицам. После появления второй жрицы Кориталь стала смотреть на бывших товарищей с совершенно открытым презрением, отказывала Соне в привычном «дружеском общении», хотя продолжала занимать его комнату уже с постоянной соседкой, хамила разом погрустневшему Весельчаку и даже ответила пинком на очередной шлепок по заду от Чихуна. Такого разбойники не ожидали от неблагодарной бабы, которую почти сами же спасли.

Но очень скоро обе женщины осознали, насколько хлопотным получается дело. Нужны будут и средства, и наемники, и магическая поддержка… Где все это брать в Подземье – не знала ни одна, ни другая. Потому однажды вечером обе явились в лабораторию Умника. Тот хмуро что-то подсчитывал, стоя за столом, и на девушек взглянул скорее с раздражением, чем с интересом. Особенно на Ссин’урн. Впрочем, это не помешало Кориталь рассказать ему о грядущих планах и попросить помочь. Услышав про возможную смену правления у ненавистного Дома, Умник только пожал плечами.

– Я хочу, чтобы Ссин’урн пали, а не оказались под пятой двух жаждущих власти женщин, – процедил он.

– Тебе не нравится наша власть или только сами женщины? – уточнила Кориталь, подходя к магу вплотную и ухмыляясь.

– Мне не нравится ни то, ни другое, – хмуро ответил Умник. И тут же почувствовал обнимающие его сзади чужие руки. На одной из них примечательно отсутствовал мизинец.

– Ох, Умник, ты иногда такой зануда, – театрально вздохнула Кориталь, беря лицо мужчины в свои ладони и целуя.

Отшатнуться не получилось, и маг оказался зажат между двумя весьма целеустремленными женщинами-дроу. Он бы мог раскидать их обеих заклинанием, но определенно повредил бы много ценных вещей в лаборатории. И пока Умник лихорадочно соображал, что же обойдется дешевле, Кориталь одной рукой уже начала расшнуровывать мантию волшебника, а находившаяся позади Куэсс отдернула к плечу длинные белые волосы мага и коснулась его шеи поцелуем. Умник вздрогнул, невольно поддаваясь, чувствуя скользящий по его губам язык Кориталь и крепко прижавшуюся к бедрам и спине Ссин’урн. Он даже не успел заметить, как ловко женщины в четыре руки стащили с него мантию.

Вырваться из своей лаборатории той ночью Умник уже не смог. И все последующие ночи друзья тоже его не видели. Зато на другой день после произошедшего в лаборатории волшебник начал собирать имевшуюся в наличии у девушек информацию воедино и помогать Кориталь с Куэсс в составлении плана. Дело пошло куда как быстрее.

Дом Ссин’урн лишился власти почти незаметно. Просто одной ночью наемники проникли в его резиденцию и вырезали всех жриц. Многие солдаты даже не проснулись, узнав о случившемся только утром. Мать Верин – окровавленную, связанную и лишенную сил – притащили в Главный Зал и бросили на пол. Женщина с трудом подняла голову, чтобы увидеть направленный на нее ненавидящий взгляд красных глаз Кориталь.

– Ты… – прохрипела Верин. – Ты жива…

– Жива, старая сука, – захохотала Кориталь. – Что, не ожидала?

– Надо было убить тебя сразу… – скрипнула зубами Ссин’урн. – Но сперва не справился Силинрул, хотя я приказала ему… потом паук Ллос…

Верин замолчала, заметив подходившую к Кориталь девушку. И почти не поверила своим глазам: это оказалась Куэсс, ее собственная младшая дочь, недавно пропавшая в Подземье. За спиной у обеих дроу маячила еще какая-то мужская фигура, но Верин тут же забыла о ней, когда Куэсс встала рядом с беглой рабыней и обняла ее за талию.

– Что же, матушка, думаю, теперь вы усвоили урок – нужно убивать своих врагов сразу, – хищно улыбнулась Куэсс. – И не поручать это посредникам. Лично я успела за время своего отсутствия многому научиться.

– Маленькая вероломная шлюха, – с ноткой восхищения в голосе все-таки пробормотала Верин, прежде чем Кориталь свалила ее на пол ударом ноги в лицо и лишила жизни навсегда.

Следивший за этим представлением Умник кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, досматривая за кончиной бывшей Матери Дома, и покинул комнату. За его спиной в пустом Зале над трупом предпоследней Ссин’урн слились в некоем подобии победного поцелуя Кориталь и Куэсс, наконец-то получившие то, что хотели.

– Ну как там? – накинулись на него с вопросами остальные разбойники, когда Умник покинул резиденцию.

– Уходим, – коротко бросил тот, забрасывая на плечо сумку с артефактами, которые успел обнаружить за время штурма.

– А как же Кориталь? И Куэсс? – недоуменно спросил Весельчак, следуя за волшебником и поминутно оглядываясь. – Мы их так просто оставим?

– Они в нашей помощи уже определенно не нуждаются, – поморщился Умник. – Как бы нам самим скоро помощь не потребовалась…

– По-твоему, они на нас нападут? – не поверил тифлинг. – Но за что? Мы же так много для них сделали! Как же теперь девочки без нас?

– Ох, Весельчак… – волшебник бросил на собеседника раздраженно-усталый взгляд. – Они там вдвоем будут жить долго и счастливо, поверь. Но станут гораздо счастливее, если нас при этом рядом не будет. А лучше – не будет вообще. Так что давай сейчас осчастливим эту пару красоток и уберемся восвояси.

– Я думал, ты с ними трахаешься! – удивленно всплеснул руками тифлинг в своей неподражаемой беззастенчивой манере. Нынешнее положение вещей казалось ему несколько странным. – Разве нет?!

– Да. Но до того я поливал одну из них грязью несколько месяцев, а второй отрезал палец, пытая. И обеим недавно продемонстрировал, что умнее их. Так что иди быстрее, пожалуйста…

– Низшие расы, – недовольно пробулькал Ворчун, в который раз поражаясь способности некоторых влипать в неприятности из-за сущей ерунды.

 

Первая красавица Гуаллидурта Кориталь Т’Пуули и новоиспечённая Мать Куэсс Ссин’урн спохватились далеко не сразу, потому «их» разбойники успели скрыться в глубинах Подземья, где жрицы, как ни пытались, так и не смогли обнаружить беглецов. Только ветхая хибарка с настежь раскрытыми дверями да одинокая лодка у берега озера напоминали, что когда-то здесь всё же жили семеро разбойников.

 


End file.
